Blazing Destiny Part 1: Snakes and Latters
by leoa
Summary: A simple contest turns out to be more than what Sonic or Joseph DeLaCroix had bet for.


**Blazing Destiny **

By L. Barbee

This is my first attempt at writing any fan fiction. I think it came out well. The *…* indicates thoughts. Also, *** center page is the end of a scene. Last, … shows sounds. Sonic, Sally, Bunny, Ant, Rotor, Tails, are copyright by SEGA and Archie comics. Joseph DeLaCroix and Bhab is copyrighted to Joseph DeLaCroix and Sandra Nightweaver, is copyrighted to David Pistone. I believe Brookshire was copyrighted to Dave Pistone. E-mail me if this is wrong. This tale may be read and copied with no charge.

This story is an original idea from me, the author. But, if there are any similarities to other stories, it is a coincidence. All characters in this story were used without permission. This story is Rated R. WARNING this is graphic material. 

This story can become confusing at times if you have not read the fanfics by Joseph DeLaCroix. Read those, they are really good. Some liberties have been taking with the characters. This is the first part of a four-part saga. 

Comments? www.beleoa@yahoo.com

**Part 1: Snakes and Ladders**

It was nearing the end of a peaceful sunny day at Knothole. Sally had given the Freedom Fighters the day off, and they gladly took the time to relax and catch up on their hobbies. Except for one liberator, he went about the village brooding over the fact that he had nothing to do. As he walked up to the power ring pool,

"Aww man, I'm glad this day is almost over, this sucks! -- Oh, anyway, it is not a complete waste, Mess Hall servin' chilly dogs for dinner." His blue ears slightly perked up at that thought. 

"Hey Sonic!" 

*Hum?* Then he turned around to see Joseph DeLaCroix. "Waz up bro!? Decided to come out of your cave?" Sonic smiled as the fox approached him. 

" Ha, very funny."

"Yo dude, yah know their servin' chill dogs for dinner -- you goin'?" 

" 'course!!" the orange fox replied as he gave respects to the hedgehog. "Sandra is on her way."

"Cool." 

Silence fell between the two friends when Joe decided to ask a common question. "So, what did you do today? I heard Sal let up a little."

"Yeah, but it was real boring," The smile slightly faded from the hedgehog face. 

"Aww, you should've come over, I didn't do much… practice Martial Arts and meditate." 

"Sure, Joe." Sonic's smile came back." Anyway, why do you do that karate stuff? 

"It trains the mind and body as one, so a person can be centered in regular life, and on the battlefield."

"You believe that?"

"Definitely."

"Well, I've never told Sal, but I think it's a bunch of horse shit."

"Sonic, you don't know what you are talking --."

"Yes I do!!" , interrupted the blue hedgehog. "I watched you, Sal, and Bunny, AND I can wave my arms in the air like a girl an' scream-- just as good as Sally."

"It takes years to master only one art, Sonic, a person invest their life into honing the techniques!"

Sonic clenched his fists, "My speed and style can out do any Martial Art crap, any day."

A low voice came from the fox, "You wanna bet?"

"Yeah." Sonic agreed. 

"A little anxious to get your butt kicked aren't we?" Joe smiled. 

A vicious grin crossed the mouth of the blue hedgehog; "I'm always up for a challenge. Let's start right…. Now!"

Before Joe could take another breath, he found himself looking straight up at the evening sky. Then he landed backwards being completely enveloped in water. Pain started to rise in his chest. The fox realized that Sonic did a quick spin dash and blasted him into the Power Ring Pool. In the water, Joe heard the muffled taunts of his competitor. "Hey Joe, to fast for yah! Looks like you and your horse shit all wet!"

The fox rose to the surface and then levitated above the water. "I'll give you a taste! Raaaaaahaaaa!" The fox screamed and rushed at Sonic from the pool and missed knocking the hedgehog over by a hair. Joseph hit the earth hard and stabilized himself on the ground with his hands as he landed. Then the fox  swept kicked Sonic's feet off of the ground. Sonic had started his run when his feet disappeared from beneath him, and he flew into a near by tree. The fox heard the dull thud of Sonic's head hitting the trunk. Almost instantly, Sonic jumped up and started to grit his teeth. He rubbed his head furiously with both of his hands. Then he turned toward the fox and stood still. Both of his hands dropped to his sides and formed tight balls. His breathing was hard and determined. His eyes locked with the fox's. The fox stood up to full height and focused on his blue challenger. " Joe! I'm gonna' Kick Yo' Ass!" yelled the blue hedgehog. 

***

"*Oh…It 's 6: 01. Sonic is late for dinner. --- And it's chilly dog night! * Where could they be Sandra?" Sally asked with a hint of concern in her voice. 

" They should be here soon, Joseph just went to get Sonic so that we could have dinner together. Humm…"

" He's never late on chilly dog night. Something must be wrong."

"Sally," Sandra Nightweaver continued," maybe they're having one of those male bonding talks, you don't have to assume the worse when some one is late." 

"Well then I wish they would hurry up before all the dogs are gone. They go sooo fast. Oh, I think I hear them coming!" Sally sounded a little excited. 

"Great, I'm hungry" the vixen agreed. 

Sally's face took upon the look of confusion as she stared in the direction of the sound. It was a sonic boom but it was not slowing down. " Everybody get down! Clear the area, NOW!!" The villagers heard the princess's voice and scramble for cover. Next, Sally grabbed the arm of Sandra and pulled her to the ground while at the same time the blue blaze passed them. The blur blasted into the side of a storage hut that was behind the two female Mobians. The land shook as large pieces of wood sprayed out over the area. The blue blur stopped in the creator of the wreckage and did not move. Then another roar passed Sandra and Sally. This orange blur stopped at the hut and with his fists he started to violently pummel the blue hedgehog. 

" Stop!" cried Sandra when she noticed the orange blur was her lover. Joseph quickly turned his head to see where Sandra's voice was coming from. Suddenly, a red sneaker met his jaw and tossed the fox backward onto the ground below. Shaken, cut, and bruised Sonic staggered to get up, holding on to a stable piece of wood that jettisoned out of the ground. He saw Joseph clamoring on the ground, holding his jaw. Sonic smiled, then out of the corner of his mouth a trickle of blood came out and ran down the side of his chin. He let out small laugh. Then he climbed down to the ground and walked over to Joseph who was still in the throngs of pain. Sonic focused on him for a second and then started to furiously kick dirt in the fox's face, yelling "GET UP!! GET UP FUCKER, GET UP!!!" 

"Sonic, Stop it!"

*Shit, that's Sally.* Sonic felt his stomach turn sour. * She doesn't sound too happy.* The blue hedgehog tasted the blood in his mouth. * Man, I think I blew it! * Reluctantly, Sonic turned to see his girlfriend. He noticed the expression on Sally's face. It was a mixture of pure shock and anger. Her stare felt hot on his body. It felt like her eyes were engulfing him in fire. * This is very uncool. *

The princesses approached him slowly. " Sonic what the hell? Ahh! Are you crazy!! -- THIS IS A PUBLIC AREA!"

Sonic tongue felt stuck in his mouth. Sally continued, " And Joe is your friend!" 

" I know Sal." Sonic replied sternly.

" What are you doing!? " Sandra yelped and she ran over to Joe, who finally gained enough composure to stand and refuse his mate's assistance. Joe stood up holding his jaw, " We have a little bet" he answered. 

" What's better, fierce aggression or corny Karate" laughed the hedgehog. 

" Its Martial arts dim wit! It's not all Karate." corrected the orange fox.

" Whatever." Sonic groaned. 

This is when Sally snapped. For a second her left eye brow twitched as the veins in her eyes became prominent. She flashed her teeth at the hedgehog. Suddenly, her incisors almost looked like fangs in Sonic's mind. * She must be really angry. I hope she doesn't draw blood* Then she started to chew Sonic out. She yelled at him about endangering Knothole, destroying property, frightening the villagers, all over a bet. Meanwhile a smirk of concern crossed over Joe's face. He noticed that Sonic was 10% faster than he usually was. No one else would notice such a minuet thing, maybe not even Sonic himself, but it still intrigued the fox. Maybe because he was well rested, he did have the day off-- maybe not. It was still an increase. The last time they raced each other over two weeks ago, Sonic was 2% faster at his cruising speed. Is he getting faster? If he is getting faster, is it natural?

"…and as for tonight, it is off! " 

" Ah Sal, don't you think that's a bit cruel? " Sonic pleaded," I'll clean up this mess and I promise to keep my fights outside Knothole. Sally…" Sonic moved closer to the squirrel. 

Sally stepped back. "OOOOh Sonic you don't get it!" Her eyes were burning holes in Sonic's soul. He wanted to say sorry and make everything better, to her, to everyone. He looked directly in her eyes, facing the fire. Calmly, his lower lip parted from his mouth. He drew in a breath and began to form the 's' sound when Sally's voice picked up. 

" Sonic that was dangerous. What if there were children here? Someone could have gotten hurt badly, or died"

"Ahw, relax Sal, nothin' happened."

" What you did was careless!!"

" Sal, look around you, no one's hurt, everything is fine."

" No Sonic, it isn't." Sally slight bit her bottom lip; it was an attempt to stop herself from crying. 

Sonic cautiously reached out to hold her hands, but she pulled away while shaking her head left to right.

She looked up at him and the sadness in her face lifted for a moment. "Anyway Sonic, you don't need a bet to see Martial Arts are superior to pure aggression. "

*What?!! Did she just agree with Joe!!! * Sonic thought. 

Joe let out a small giggle, loud enough for Sonic to hear.

" Fine." The blue hedgehog said firmly. 

A moment of silence passed. Joe felt it was time to go because at any moment Sally could bust out on him too. "I'm hungry" interjected the male fox. Sandra was holding onto his arm insisting that she help him. Joe continued, " Why don't we finish this bet later, a day from now." The two foxes began walking toward the Mess hall.

" Okay, the meadow, in the forest, early." Then Sonic looked back at the princess. " I'll start cleaning this up tomorrow." Sonic said as he pointed to the destruction that he caused. " There's no light out right now, is that ok Sal?" She just gave him a blank stare and walked away. 

***

*I can't believe I blew it!!* Sonic picked up a large piece of broken lumber, trying to avoid the nails. The sun cascaded down on him. * It's sooo hot, an' I've got dark fur! Oh this SUCKS! * Sonic threw the broken wood over to a pile he was creating for the recycling shed. Sonic continued find any materials that could be salvaged from the former hut. *Damn, by the time I got to the mess hall last night, there were only six chilly dogs left. --Not even enough for a light snack! An' then she agreed with him. Him, HIM! That was uncool. I'm, gonna prove them both wrong. She was so mad, so mad that she couldn't speak. I never seen her so angry….at _me. * _

His thoughts grew softer when he started to dwell on Sally. * Last night, was _our_ night. We rarely get a chance to be alone together…we're so busy with this war. I need her, I have _always_ needed her. She is the only girl I've ever… Why did I cause her more pain? * Sonic tossed another piece of broken wood on the pile. He took his forearm and wiped his brow. * I don't mean to hurt her, I just wasn't thinking, just acting stupid again. *

***

" Bhab, recall all physical data on Sonic T. Hedgehog." Joe calmly sat down in a chair in front of the Dome's main artificial intelligence control. He easily sipped some coffee, another Mobian beverage that he had come to like. Joe thought about his scuffle the day before. * Maybe I was a little hard on him - nah, Sonic likes it ruff. * 

" Sure Joe, Male, sixteen, race Hedgehog, color mostly blue. Can reach speeds up to 500 m/ph... Can break the speed of sound with the use of the power rings and/ or chaos emeralds…."

Joseph scratched his chin, " that's all good but do you have any genetic data on him?"

" Well I used to, it was used to perfect you body here on Mobius, remember?"

" Ah, yes," the fox leaned back in his chair. " Did you get a chance to analyze any of it."

" No, I did not. The files were corrupted by unknown energy. Lucky, enough of it was preserved to help you in your transformation. "

" Thanks any way Bhab."

Joe sipped his coffee once more and put it down on the consul. He heard the step disk settle on the floor. 

" Joe, you and Sonic, are still friends, right?" the vixen asked with sleep still in her voice, while approaching Joe. She looked like she just woke up. She had wild bed hair and it was all over the place. She scratched her head through the massive jungle and sat down in Joe's lap. The male fox thought, *Wow, she never looks bad, even when she tries. * Then he gave her a warm kiss. 

" Yes, we're closer than friends, we're kinda like brothers."

" Why were you hitting him?"

" It just play, I just knocked him up a little. That's all, I would never seriously hurt him." 

"Does Sonic know you are playing, sometimes, he gets close to losing his cool."

" Ah worry woo, woo. Sandra, It's just a game. Anyway, he likes it ruff."

"Yawn Oh…yaknow, you should be helping Sonic clean up that shack. He didn't destroy it by himself."

" Sandra I'm busy here, anyway a little hard labor never hurts." 

She stared in his eyes for a few seconds. The 'Oh-come-on!' smirk emerged on her face. The orange fox plainly smiled back at her. Then she got up to left the fox at his work. 

The information on the hedgehog was skimpy. The most Joseph knew about him was from rumors and conversations. The orange fox knew he was guessing that Sonic's speed had dramatically increased. He needed hard evidence. Joe always had a fascination with the unexplained mysteries. He finally accepted the existence of "magic" only a few short weeks ago. If Sonic's speed was increasing the answers lay in the blue hedgehog's body. * If I am going to determine if Sonic's body is accelerating I need a genetic sample, a large one, just in case this unknown energy shows up again. How am I going to do this? I know, I'll ask him. Hey Sonic! Can you give me a chunk of your flesh? I just want it for curiosity sake. Ha, yeah, that will work…But really, how will I, oh…. Yes. That would be perfect. *

*** 

Hot water sprayed out of the showerhead. It made the sound of rain as it hit the shower curtain. Sonic placed one hand on the wall while lowering his head making sure the water went deep into quills, passing his fur an onto his skin. His arms were unusually sore do to lifting materials all day to and from the shack he destroyed yesterday. He decided to take a shower before dinner. Sonic did not like himself to smell of sweat and sawdust. He rubbed the soap into his body. He went over his body in strong smooth motions. His movements were similar to the way Sally would caress him. Sally crossed his mind. Sonic closed his eyes while he went into his memories and visualized kissing her, feeling her tongue on his lips and it easily sipping into his mouth. She would gently pull him forward feeling the form of his body. Sonic felt the steam rising in the shower. He remembers sliding his tongue deeply in her soft mint-flavored mouth. He would take both of his arms and pull her even closer to his body. As their kissing caught a feverish pitch, he pressed her hips into his communicating his point of arousal. Sally responded seductively by taking his hands and leading him over to her bed. A cool smile would grow on her lips as she lay down on her back. Her eyes, mouth, breasts, and waist were inviting him. He quickly moved on top of her and settled his weight on her body. While softly kissing her neck, he placed one of his hands under her back, and the other held a soft young robust right breast. She moaned as her head tilted back. Her arms wrapped around his body. Her fingers were maneuvering on his back between his quills, passionately. Her soft kisses… Slowly, Sonic's hand ventured downward gently parting her thighs. Sally looked into his eyes as he moved down between her legs. Swollen with anticipation, Sonic held himself as he moved closer to Sally's…

" Sonic, your gonna miss dinner!" 

Sonic snapped out of his memory. * Oh who was that? There was a voice behind the bathroom door. It sounded like Tails. * " Hey Tails is that you?"

"Yeah."

"Hey little bro, I don't think I can make it." Then Sonic turned off the shower. "I'm just getting out of the shower and my fur is still wet."

"Well okay, I'll tell Aunt Sally, before she gets concerned an' all."

"Thanks, lit' bro."

Sonic knew he was ditching dinner for more than one reason. It's kind of embarrassing having a boner in public. He could do the best he can to cover with his thick fur, but it would not change how he felt. The blue hedgehog stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel off the rack. He harshly rubbed the towel against his body in an attempt to de-stimulate himself. He looked in the mirror. *Why are these feelings strong right now? I want to be with her right now. Okay, after dinner I'll apologize, and then I can spend the night with Sal. No! How lame! Sally said forget it, for a very very long time. I can't let her see me crawlin' back. If she can hold out, so can I. I have a point to prove. I can hold off until I'm done with this bet. Then I'll go. Ooh she's so beautiful, I _want Sal. Wait I can hold out. I need too. But I can't stay here. Being here is __too tempting. What can I do? Hey, I have to meet Joe in the meadow tomorrow morning. I can camp out there far way from any temptation.* _

Half-dry, Sonic ran out of his bathroom into bedroom. He looked under his bed and behind a pile of dirty forgotten socks he found his sleeping bag. Old, forest green and second rate, it would have to do. Next, Sonic grabbed his backpack and filled it with essentials for the night: water, snacks, toothpaste, toothbrush, and extra socks. He put on his sneakers quickly and strapped the backpack to his sleeping bag. He turned off the lights in his hut and headed out the door. 

***

Gray clouds covered the morning sky. They silently moved forward bringing slightly warm winds as they pass by. The clouds seem to get thicker as time continued. Strange, though, there were no sounds coming from the woodland creatures that lived in this place. The small grassy meadow seemed still, but eerie. The trees that surrounded the area swayed in the air. Something was in the wind. The morning's quiet, and the serenity of the meadow broken was by the ill sounds of a young Mobian. 

Hack

Hack

Out came the bile that was stored in the hedgehog's body. He was on his knees bent over. One hand was griping his stomach and the other barely supporting him up. He gasped intensely for air but it never seemed enough. It only trigged his stomach to expel more. After a while the blue hedgehog was able to sit back. He took off his white gloves and wiped his mouth with one of them. Tears streamed down his cheeks. He began to hiccup. Afraid that this may cause him to see the rest of his breakfast, he quickly tried to calm himself down. 

" It is.. is… okay …gasp she's not dead." Sonic said trying to put himself back together. 

Gasp

" I, I…I understand, Sally, gasp now I do…"

During the night, Sonic's thoughts drifted onto Sally's last conversation with him, by the wrecked storage hut. Her voice echoed in his mind "OOOOh Sonic you don't get it! …get it!…get it!…get it!"

* Aaahh!…Sal, no….please forgive me! Sal PLEASE…* Uncontrollable tears ran from Sonic's eyes. Sonic had realized the depth of his almost unthinkable mistake. He could not remove the image from his mind. As he ran into the wall of the shed, large sharp pieces of wood flew everywhere. In this vision, he stood up from the wreckage feeling strange. Soon he walked over to a fresh corpse with a large piece of wood logged in its body. The 2 by 4's sharp end went into the corpse's heart out its back. Sonic slowly bends down to exam the body. He carefully roles it over. It was Sally. He murdered her.

Quivering, Sonic rose to his feet. He knew the fox would be here soon and the hedgehog did not want to show any signs weakness in this battle. He promised himself that as soon as he gets back to Knothole, he would tell Sally everything he learned, and promises to be more careful. Also, how thankful he was to know that she was alive. He would never be that reckless around innocent lives again. He could still taste the vomit in his mouth. * Glad I brought my toothbrush.* Soon he felt better, not great or normal, but better. He put his gloves in an extra bag and tied the bag up tight. He had to prepare for the coming challenger.

Sonic started his stretches and warm-up. * Strategy, strategy, think Sonic…. Hum, for Joe to put any hurt on me, I gotta be close to him. He needs to be near me if he's gonna twist my arm in some funny position or trip me up when I run. So…I'll bomb him. I'll dart at him from all directions. I 'll be too fast for him. He'll never know what happened!*

***

knock

knock 

knock

" Sonic open up, I know you're in there" 

KNOCK

KNOCK

KNOCK

" Ah, Sonic! Fine, I am not playing this childish avoidance game with you, I'm coming in, and we're going to talk!" Sally opens the door and continued, " You didn't talk to me all day yesterday, and then didn't even go to dinner. You are making it totally obvious. If you're that upset you should…tell…me? Sonic… Sonic?" Her eyes soaked in the Sonicless bedroom. "Are you in the shower?" Sally took another glance at the blue hedgehog's messy room and hastily went into his bathroom. There were no sounds of running water. She quickly opened the shower curtain to reveal nothing but a few hard water stains on the shower walls. She dashed out of the bathroom and said Sonic's name one more time before leaving the hedgehog's hut. 

As she walked outside, warm air rushed down on her. She looked up at the sky and unsettling dark gray clouds loomed . Rotor ran up to her. 

"Sally, there's a major storm coming!"

" Right get Bunny, Ant, and go around the village, make sure everyone is inside."

" O.K." replied the walrus. 

"By the way, have you seen Sonic?"

"No, why?"

" Don't worry about it, just make sure everyone is safe."

"Okay, Sal" and Rotor left to get the others.

Sally thought to herself, *Who** else would know the where-a-bouts of Sonic? Ha. Tails!* **

Sally ran to the young fox's hut. She caught herself knocking franticly at the door. She took a deep breath to calm down. 

" Who is it?" the two tailed fox called. 

" It me, Aunt Sally."

The little fox open the door and saw the look on Sally's face. Frighten, Tails wanted to know what was wrong. 

" Aunt Sally, what happen?"

Sally did not hear the little fox's question. " Have you seen Sonic?" she asked. 

" I talked to him last night."

" That's all you've seen of him?"

"Yep."

Tails noticed her look down. "What's wrong Aunt Sally?" This time he was hoping she would answer his question. 

" I don't know where he is."

Tails jumped up. " I'll check the Power Ring Pool." 

" Great Tails, I'll call Sandra, and see if he is up there." Sally ran across the center of Knothole and went into the communication hut. There she called the brown crystal dome. 

"Hello?"

" Hi, Sandra, this is Sally, is Sonic up there?"

" No, he's not, something wrong Sal?

" There is a storm coming and it could be dangerous. I can't find him."

" Oh, well Joe left this morning, saying he had some business to settle in the meadow, I guess-"

Sally thought, * Oh that's right, the bet! They were going to finish it today!! Sonic is in the meadow!*

" Thanks Sandra, click"

Sally quickly dashed out of the hut. She felt droplets of rainfall on her. Rotor ran up to her again and said everyone was accounted for, except Sonic. Tails came up behind him and said the hedgehog was not at the pool. Sally told them to keep the fort while she was gone. She ran into her hut, snatched two raincoats and headed fast into the forest. 

***

Sonic let out a puff of air. He was still feeling sick, but he regained most of this physical strength. He was able to pull his thoughts together for the approaching confrontation. The hedgehog closed his eyes as he walked up to a near tree. 

hiss

" You know, that's pretty discussing-- doing that in public."

"You're the one who's lookin'" smirked Sonic, " At least I piss standing up."

" Old habits are hard to kill. That's the way guys did it on my home world. Ahh, so what Sonic? I like to relax a little when I go." sharply stated the orange fox. 

Sonic finished and turned way from the tree. " Ready to loose, Joe."

" Aren't you going to wash your hands first?"

" Wash my hands??? Do you see a sink around here!" 

Joe shivered, " Okay, then… * I'm going to get dirty anyway, so be it*… One… Two… Three!"

The fox was standing about five feet away from the hedgehog, he tried to run in and grab the blue one for a major hip throw. Sonic dodged this attempt by sticking to his plan of staying way and banging Joe with spin attacks. Sonic's spin attacks were powerful. Joe felt his ribs and skull almost give away after each blow. Then the hedgehog landed a direct hit to the orange fox's torso. His lungs closed. Joe grabbed his chest as he stumbled back. He saw green spot in front of his eyes. He opens his mouth desperately trying to take air in. Then Sonic knocked the fox down. The hedgehog took advantage of the fallen challenger and started to kick Joe in the stomach a few times. The fox coiled into the fetal position. His body brutally jerked with every blow. Finally, the fox's lungs opened again. He noticed Sonic wasn't going to stop the assault on his front any time soon. He saw that Sonic was using one leg to kick him and the other to stand on. So, Joe pushed the knee in on the leg the hedgehog was using to balance himself on. This action locked the hedgehog's leg. Sonic fell on his back. The fox was able to hold onto Sonic's leg, and flipped the blue freedom fighter onto his stomach. The orange fox crawled up on the hedgehog's back and then Joe pushed the foot towards Sonic's back keeping the knee on the ground. Sonic laughed, " Joe, if you haven't noticed, I'm a runner. My legs are real flexible. If you're trying to hurt me, you'll have to do better than that!"

With clenched teeth Joe replied, " I know!" The fox tilted the leg away from Sonic's body and press down harder. The blue hedgehog let out a primal scream. Sonic rolled in the direction of the pain. Joe lost his grip. Sonic got to his feet and backed up little. He seemed to be just standing there, sizing up the situation a little be more. 

* Stupid, stupid, stupid, I went against my own advice and he almost got me!* Sonic thought. 

The fox also seemed to take this pause in their fighting to reflect. Joe stood up. *Man, I better ask Sally to check Sonic's room for needles, he's moving so fast, he must be taking something! He hasn't even giving me a real chance to get him. I haven't been able to get a hair off him for my research. I got to stick to my plan. Get a sample, and get knocked out. Yeah, I'll hear about it everyday for the rest of my life from him, about how he kicked my ass, but I've got to solve this mystery.* Joe felt droplets fall on his face. He glanced toward the sky. * Those clouds don't look inviting.* 

" This is it Joe!" Sonic shouted. Sonic started a blazing run toward him. Joe stood his ground as the hedgehog approached him. He caught Sonic's shoulder, and using the power of the hedgehog's force, the fox flung him. Wet grass and dirt launched into the air as Sonic hit the ground. The coiled hedgehog slid for eight feet and did not move. Sonic looked like he was knocked out. Quietly, Joseph snapped out a small knife. * Just a little flesh and blood, that's all I need* He slowly approached the hedgehog who was now shaking out his head and slightly sitting up on his knees. Joseph kept the knife behind him, out of Sonic's view. The fox was hoping this operation would be a quick and relatively painless one.

Just then the havens broke. Thunder roared all around the two fighters. Warm rain came out of the sky in large droplets. It was like the Walkers had large buckets in the sky and decide to dump them just then. The water fell on them like a typhoon. The sound of rainfall was defining. Joseph could barely hear his own thoughts. The rain went deep into Joe's fur soaking his skin. Sonic popped up trying to find the orange fox in the hard rain. He saw Joseph lost in his thoughts. Sonic clenched his fits. *Now is my time to finish this!!* The blue hedgehog leaped from the forest floor and charged. Sonic went full speed in a large curve toward the fox. Joseph had his head down, still thinking. Sonic smiled as he went forward. * He is so toasted!* The fox suddenly snapped out of his trance, he dropped the knife and instinctively did a forearm block to Sonic. Sonic hit the fox and ricocheted off Joe's arm. Sonic flew spinning out of control. He landed against a tree with the sound of something cracking.

Raging screams came out of the hedgehog, as he seem to be just sitting there at the bottom of a tree with his back pressed against the trunk. His arms were thrusting in every direction and his legs kicked violently. The rain poured down on him. Droplets snaked into his mouth from his soaked fur. He spat the water out, like a wild animal foaming at it lips. * What's going on?* inquired Joe.

" You give up Sonic?" Joe screamed over the rain as he walked toward the incensed Mobian. 

"FUCK! hard panting FFFUUUCCCKKK!!!"

" Oh, so you do give up, blue hedgehog?" ** *I hope his mind didn't sap.***** thought Joe. **

" NO, Never." Sonic placed both of his hand firmly on the tree trunk, he braced his feet on the ground, and he started to push himself up. Next came the grossest sound cartilage ripping away from his body. His flesh struggled to say connected to him. Blood busted from his back and splattered on to the tree. Sonic was breathing heavily through his teeth. His arms and legs were taught, straining to keep moving forward. Strings of ravaged skin were the last to pop. With a sudden jerk the hedgehog stumbled forward, away from the tree. Then he gained his balance and stared at the fox coldly. "Never." whispered across his lips. 

Shocked at what he just saw, the fox moved back. The hedgehog continued to walk staggeringly towards him. The fox's eyes widen when he saw what was on the tree trunk behind Sonic. Three bloody stumps poked out of the base of the tree. That is when Joe realized what had happen. Three of Sonic's largest quills were lodged in the tree. The force and angle of Sonic's spin must have been so strong that it drove his quills into the trunk and he became stuck. There was a lot of blood on the tree, so Joe became a little concerned. 

" Sonic, the rain is coming down hard. We can continue this later." 

" NO!"

" But we can always…"

"NO. This ends now!"

Sonic started his spin dash at Joe. At that moment he saw something running toward the fox. It was quick with blue boots and brown fur, wearing a plastic coat. *Hum…. Sal…Sally? SALLY!* 

Sally ran in front of Joe. She just got to the meadow and could not believe that they were still fighting in this storm! She turned and noticed Sonic's violent spin dash headed towards them. Instantly her eyes widen and her breathing halted. Joe pulled her down into the wet grass. At the last second Sonic was able to veer off his path, but not completely. He shredded off some skin on Joe's right shoulder. Joe grunted, the wound felt like it was burning. Sally sat up and stared down the path that Sonic was going down. She looked at Joe quickly and saw a tight grimace on the orange fox's face. He waved his right hand to show her that he was not seriously hurt. She nodded her head at him and returned to her feet. Sally was off after Sonic. 

Sonic's spin continued as he hydroplaned on the wet grass. He tried to stop himself but the grass slipped through his fingers. *HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!!!!* Sonic franticly tried to find something to stop himself with. He eyes could not focus on anything because rain and dirt kept flying in his face. He saw a large rock coming and decided to aim for it. * I hope this doesn't hurt too much.* He rammed into the rock and bounced off. He was air born for a few seconds, and then fell into mud. Sally ran over to him. Her breathing was heavy. " Sonic! Sonic!" she cried while trying to get his attention. Sonic coughed and started to rub his head * OUCH that hurt…* 

With her right arm she helped lift him out of the mud. The mud was caked on him. It moved in thick globes running down his body. It moved off of him and engulfed Sally's right side. She swung his arm around her shoulder and aided his walk. He tried to move out of the mud hole, but he stumbled and fell back in. A low groan came from him. Once again the princess tried to help the freedom fighter to stand. Sonic gently pushed away Sally and stood straight up. He knees shook. They were barely holding him in balance. He saw the fox in the distance. Sonic's eyes narrowed. He began to walk forward when Sally grasped his left arm. He pulled. She pulled harder. He yanked. She held. His eyes met her gaze. Her eyes were talking to him again. This time they did not speak in fire, but in prayer. * Please Sonic, stop*

" Sonic, you can finish this later, if you don't get dry soon, you might get sick." Sally implored. 

Sonic scrutinized the fox. He yelled over the rain, " Tomorrow, 3:00 p.m. Here." The fox nodded likewise. 

Sally ran and got Sonic's backpack and sleeping bag. Next, she joined hedgehog in the meadow. They saw lighting approaching. The now brown hedgehog and the princess took off toward Knothole. The fox stayed in the rain for a while longer. He could not find his knife. Soon he gave up on it and walked over to the tree still holding parts of the hedgehog. He held onto one of the quills and pulled hard. He kept trying over and over. Finally he used his foot to gain leverage and it shot out. He had his specimen. 

***

She knew something was definitely wrong with him. He seemed weak. _Fragile_. He breathing was light as they walked through the rain, grass, and mud. Sonic struggled to keep pace with her. It seemed that he did not have enough energy to hold his head up, so he let it hang down. His camping materials were weighting her down, and on her right side he was leaning on her for support. Sally wrapped her right arm around him. He was growing cold, like a spirit leaving its body.      "We're almost home, Sonic." He nodded his head to single that he heard her. Her legs were tiring out and her back was hurting. The raincoat she put on him did not help. He was already soaked when she got to the meadow. Now it just kept more rain from getting on him. 

Sally opened the door to Sonic's hut. She dropped his backpack and night sack on the floor in the middle of his bedroom, and then took off her raincoat. Next, she led him into the bathroom to wash the mud out of his fur. Sonic sat down in the shower booth and lethargically removed his raincoat. He looked up as Sally turned on the water. She took a brush and some soap and started to scrub his head and down his body. He moaned. Sonic closed his eyes and let his head rest downward. Sonic looked listless and at times he would flinch when she would go over his back. Then she took the showerhead and rinsed the mud out. The brown water turned red. Sally froze for a moment and then looked at his back. She lifted up a few quills and saw his flesh missing. Sonic groaned and weakly said " Stop, Sally that hurts." Sonic was bleeding heavily. Sally turned off the water. Then she pulled him up by his arm and took him out the shower. Sonic leaned on his bedroom wall, while She wrapped his torso up tightly in a sheet on his bed. Soon she lifted Sonic up on her back.

" Sally, put me down." 

" You lost a lot of blood Sonic. You shouldn't move." With that said, she left out the hut's door. 

Sally seemed well collected on the outside, but she was crying, profoundly inside. Did she drive him way? Was it right of her to yell at him in public about the shack? Was it wrong to use their love as a threat to get him to think more? *I should have come over to him last night, maybe this could have been avoided.* His body felt so light and lifeless. Is he dying? *Sonic no!*

Sally did not knock when she entered Brookshire's hut. The old raccoon was sitting at his study when the squirrel walked in, drench in rain, holding an almost lifeless blue hedgehog on her shoulders. She quickly placed him onto the bed face down. Tears forming in her eyes as she said, " I think he's bleeding badly."

Brookshire rushed to attend Sonic's wounds. He cleaned and dressed the three spots on his back. The spots were about the circumference of a Mobian half dollar and ranged about an inch deep. Sally waited as tears stained her face. The old raccoon finished and reported to her that Sonic was fine. He did loose a lot of blood, which made him faint. He would be up and awake in forty minutes. Brookshire asked Sally to come back in an hour, so he could have his bed back. She agreed. 

***

Joe cautiously placed the mangled flesh on the examine table. 

"What….What happened to you!"

" Oh, nothing Sandra."

" You're bleeding!"

" Sandra my shoulder is fine. It's just a little scrape." 

"A scrape! It's the size of my hand!"

" Hey, your not gonna bitch at me about this, I'm not feeling like it, O. K."

" Fine. Then tell me how it happened."

" You know how Sonic and I get down… It got ruff."

" I don't know how you guys are friends if you always beating each other up."

"Sandra, quit it."

"Okay…Hum.… What's that Joe?" the vixen questioned.

" Oh just an extracurricular activity."

" It's gross! So bloody… Hey, where did you get that?"

*Oh no, think fast before she thinks I'm some kind of freak.* " In the forest, I just wanted to examine it"

* Doh!… a least I didn't lie,* thought Joe. 

* This is new, he likes looking at dead flesh, should I talk to him about this?.... He is under a lot of stress trying to figure out the de-robotasizer…Oh, he gets so stuck on his research an all, no reason to make him angry today.* " Well, I'm glad you are back, out of that nasty weather. Did you see Sally? She sounded very concerned on the communicator." asked Sandra. 

" Huh," Joe glanced up from his work, "Yes. She took Sonic home."

" That's good. What are you going to do with that?"

" Analyze it."

" Why? "

" Curiosity sake, I guess…"

" Well I'm going back to bed." smiled the female fox, " By chance would you like to join me?"

Joe grinned, " Very tempting, but I can't right now."

Sandra frowned at him a little * the vibrator will have to due,* and she left the room. 

Joe carefully sliced a small piece of the quill's fleshy end and put it in a glass dish. Methodically, he moved over to an examining compartment mounted on the side of the table. He put the dish in and the machine received it. 

" Bhab, clean specimen and extract DNA. Oh, and any other chemical compounds."

" O.K. Joe."

The orange fox thought to himself. * If Sonic is on something then it will show on Bhab's report. I wouldn't be surprised. This is an insane war. People dead to reality yet live in metal bodies. Orphans. Chaos… Swatbots…I would try to escape this too… if I were him.* The lights flickered in the room. *And falling in love with a princess? That has to be complicated. She's cute but always busy. They probably don't have time for each other…* The lights flickered again. * Hum, that 's strange. Must be the storm messing with the generator.* Joe glanced at the main monitor for Bhab and saw code zipping across the screen. *What?*

The lights went out without a warning. Joe sprinted over the Bhab's main control. 

" Bhab, what going on?!"

stiz….stiz

"Bhab respond!"

" J…J.. o..stiz"

The fox's hands few over the keyboard on the unit trying to gain control of the artificial intelligence. A window came up showing the computer's files were being corrupted. In the dark, sparks popped in the background. Joe became frantic and his heart beat quickly pounded. He told himself not to panic, caused it would not help him or the computer. 

" stizzzz unknown… energy stizzz main…controls ….com…stizz com…po .. mize.."

* Unknown energy? Oh!*

" Bhab end all auxiliary programs. Use the pile base program to buffer interface with the specimen." 

" stiz initializing…complete. "

" Damage report"

" Eoj, … continuity language interface damage…. Programs recent, day of ten ago corrupted…10% mother core memory corrupted… Auxiliary and de- robotasizer program lineoff."

" You'll be okay, start repair program" 

" Eoj, sure"

Joe took in a breath of relief. He was elated that the damage to Bhab was not fatal. *What could do this? Bhab is the most secure system I ever created. I got to find out what is in Sonic.* 

" Complete NDA annalist. See you want Eoj!"

* Ha great!* thought Joe, "Yes on screen, please."

One eyebrow lifted up as he read over the Sonic's DNA code. * This is all normal. I guess he's just normal.* Disappointed, Joe scrolled down the screen. * I almost cut my friend to fine out that he puts on one shoe at a time, just like everyone else.* Discussed with himself, his sight drifted to the bottom on the screen. He saw something very meager. A protein was out of place. It was floating, with no connections to the DNA. *What's this? That's impossible! *

" Bhab. Analyze protein in line 67786789."

" Awayright, Joe" 

* Well at least he got my name right.* Soon a larger version of the protein was on screen. It was unlike any other protein that the fox had ever saw. Its' compounds were elaborate and the structure was immense. The protein reminded him of something else, like the medial coil of a generator. 

" Scan for this protein and other anomalies like it."

" Scanning…. Complete" 

On the screen showed millions of lines of this strange protein module. There were various kinds. Only a miniscule amount these proteins were active. 

"Bhab, of this specimen's total DNA structure, what percent of these proteins take up?"

"65%"

*Whoa, 65% of Sonic's being is not being used? That means all this time we have only seen 45% of who he really is… amazing!*

" Can you make a model of this DNA structure?

" Yes, one moment…"

When the DNA molecule appeared on the screen, the fox forgot his jaw. It occurred to fall to the floor. His pupils became small as his eyes tried to achieve clarity. He could not believe it; it could not be real. 

" Make the model again, Bhab"

" Modeling… finished." 

Once again the same model of Sonic's DNA was on screen. * This is not normal*

"Bhab check for any alien DNA"

:"Searching…. complete. This specimen is Mobian, male, hedgehog. No foreign DNA found."

A normal Mobian's DNA structure looks a lot like a twisting ladder. But, the model the fox was gazing at was more like two ladders intertwining with each other. One of the ladders was active and the other one was at rest. The active ladder consisted of normal Mobian DNA. *This is so strange* thought the fox. The ladder that was at rest had a few operative protein connections to the active ladder. * One of those connecting proteins must have been the one I saw earlier, I saw it because it was active* Joe pondered. 

Finally, the lights came on in the room. Joe got up and rubbed his eyes. He was sitting in the dark for a long time staring at a computer screen. * The protein…its structure was unusual, like a fortified coil. A generator. These proteins are structured like generators. Generators give off energy. There are a lot of them…maybe for lots of energy. Energy? Chaos Emeralds! Sonic is the only person known that can use the power rings and he can use the Chaos Emeralds! Hey, are these proteins generators for energy!? I know!*

Joe ran to the step disk. He impatiently went to the basement of the dome. Joe hastily snatched the Amber Chaos Emerald. Then he went back to the research room. 

" Bhab, analyze this crystal's frequencies and properties, then apply them to the DNA sample."

Joe watched, as more strains on the resting ladder became active. But still, most of the proteins on the resting ladder remained inactive. 

" Bhab do you have any other stored frequencies of other Chaos Emeralds?"

" Yes red and blue" 

"Great, apply it to the specimen at the same time with the amber emerald."

What Joe thought would happen, did happen, more lines of proteins became alive and connected with the active ladder. The resting ladder remained mostly still. 

* Ah, different proteins for different frequencies. Holy shit, what is he? Some sort of mega energy conduit? According to this, the capacity of the Chaos Emeralds doesn't even scratch the surface of his power. In appearance, it seems that he was made to be an ultimate being of power. A weapon…. Chaos Emeralds are incredibly strong they hold the secrets of the begging of time and can change and bend reality. Sonic holds a might much greater than that! His increasing speed must be some sort of manifestation of this force inside of him. What would happen if his powers were fulfilled? Wow…how can I test this? *

"Bhab, is it possible to magnify the frequencies of the Chaos emeralds?"

" Yes"

" Good, do that to all three as high as possible."

Joe cleverly smiled to himself, " And download it into a portable unit. Make it small so it could be concealed in my hand."

" Sure, Joe." 

***

Sonic sat up and swung his legs around to the side of Brookshire's bed. He let them dangle. The sound of rain hitting the roof and the scratching of pen on paper played lightly in the air. The hedgehog glanced at the raccoon who was writing at his study. There was a knock at the front door. 

"Come in, it's open." Brookshire grunted.

Sally came in. She looked really nice, even though she was wearing a raincoat with her standard blue boots and vest. She smiled seeing that Sonic up and alert. His manner was a child like softness. He eyes fell on Sally and soon he began to swing his legs.  She nodded at the old raccoon and walked up to Sonic who was still sitting on the bed. She bent over and kissed him. He cozily kissed her back. 

cough

COUGH 

The sound came from the study. 

"We better go now." Sally said softly.

" Ah Sonic, you shouldn't do any strenuous activity for the rest of the day, your body is still recovering."

"Okay Doc," answered Sonic while Sally put a raincoat over his shoulders. 

The rain was still coming down. Sally walked with Sonic back to his hut. Once inside, Sonic sat down on his bed. He noticed his sheet was missing. He also saw the pile of his camping materials, soaking wet, forming a small pool in the middle of his bedroom floor. "Hey Sal, what happened to my room… what happen to my bed?"

" I thought that taking care of you was more important than the floor. After Brook told me you were okay I forgot to come back and clean it up. As for the bed I used a sheet as a tourniquet on you back, I thought it would help you save blood."

"Oh" Next, Sonic took off his coat and put it on the floor by the bed.

" Sonic, I promise you, you don't want it back"

" Okay"

Sally sat down next to him, with delight in her eyes. She brushed her hand through his head-fur and quills. "I'll clean this up now."

Sonic stared at her. A small smile appeared on his face. " Don't."

Sally gained a look of confusion. " Sonic, I'm offering to wash your floor for you. Take it. This floor has never been washed in the 16 years you have lived here." 

"Don't Sal."

" Fine, Ah…. I still have work to do. I'll let you rest now."

"Oh,…do you have to do it now?"

" No, I just wanted to get a head start on some reports Rote gave me."

"Can you do it here?"

"I guess?" She said. * I wonder what's he is pondering?*

"Great, 'cause I want to sleep with you."

" SONIC! Remember what Brook said. " The princess spoke firmly, * When does his mind rise above his waist?*

"Sally, I didn't mean 'it'…I just wanted to be next to you, that's all."

*Oh how cute….he wants to snuggle. Look at those big green eyes…Knothole is shutdown for the day, because of the storm…I could use some rest, and I want to be near him too… I should not need an excuse to be with him.* 

Sally took off her boots, raincoat, and jacket and placed them neatly by the door. Sonic sat in a chair in the corner and began to take off his sneakers. Sally took out another sheet and placed it on the bed. Then she went under the covers and Sonic followed. She faced the window looking at the rain hitting the class, while lying on her side. She felt Sonic's warm body move up against her back. He put his arm around her stomach and pulled her close to his body. Sonic pulled the cover over both of them and he broke the silence.

" Sal, I am really sorry. I thought hard about the shack, an' I realized that I acted sooo foolish. I could have hurt you and destroy everything we're fightin' for, in a second-- All because I wanted to prove Joe wrong."

Sally felt Sonic's grip tighten around her waist, considerable. She welcomed his embrace since she did not mind being cherished. 

" Sonic, I'm glad you understand. I'm sorry too… I should have talked it out with you instead of walking away." 

" That's okay Sal, I know eventually we would talk, you were just steamed."

"And I'm sorry for using our love as a tool to hurt you. I won't do that again."

"That hurt a little, but I knew I could get you in my bed sooner or later." Sonic smirked and softly squeezed her. "Anyway Sal, your in my heart, nothin' gonna change that."

The patter of rain continued on the window. Sally turned her toward her lover and Sonic leaned forward. They kissed delicately. Then the princess rested her head on the pillow again. Sonic snuggled his face into her chest and then they fell asleep. 

***

Morning dawned again over Joe' private pond. The water was calm. The sky was overcast with gray clouds. Joe finished his meditation by the water. Usually, this exercise brings a sense of peace and focus to the fox's spirit. Instead he received inner friction; his will grating against his conscience. The fox's soul was in flux. * Sonic's body can handle a little shock, according to the data…Bhab did a great job. He was able to copy and magnify the Chaos Emeralds 85%. Significant, but still that does not compare to Sonic's power. Anyway, if he has all this potential, why doesn't he use it? What I'm doing is helping him. Yes… to see what he is. Hmm…I really don't know what effect this device will have on him. Could it be dangerous? It's such a mystery… I want to know the answers. I need to know. This could be a great discovery… one my father would be proud of… Sonic is my best friend here on Mobius, he accepted me as his brother… What if something goes wrong? What if nothing happens?*

***

Sonic lifted the pillow to cover his face a second to late bang and he stumbled back. 

"Ha-Ha got you Slow-mo!"

"Hey, that's my line!" Sonic swung his pillow at Sally. Sally jumped out of the way in time and landed on the bed. Then she stood up on his bed holding the pillow she just hit him with. Sonic focused on his girlfriend. She was laughing and jumping up and down on the mattress. 

" Come and get me Sonic! Ha! You think you can handle this…Huh?!! Huh?!!!"

A cool smirk formed on his lips. Sonic went directly toward her, cutting down the middle. Sally squatted slightly, lowering her body. Then Sonic dogged to the right. Sally followed and swung her pillow hard at him. He dodged to the left. She fell on the bed and scrambled to get back up when her face met his pillow. 

" Who's a slow-mo now. Ha!"

" Fine Sonic."

The hedgehog jumped on the bed and lied down next to Sally, facing her. " That's 3 for the fastest thing alive, and 2 for the princess." 

" Okay you won." moaned Sally. 

"Say it. Say it!"

" Oh Sonic it's stupid."

"Say it."

Then she said in her finest blah-blah monotone voice," Sonic you are the greatest being alive. Nothing compares to you. Guys envy you and girls would die for a glance at your hot body. On my death bed I will say my greatest accomplishment in my life was going to bed with you."

" Yeah, I know." Sonic grinned. 

Sally let out a long sigh. " I neglected my work yesterday, I really should catch up on those reports Rote gave me"

" You're leavin' Sal?" he pouted. 

" Don't give me that look, we're both very busy people. I would love to spend another day with you, but I can't." 

" Yeah, I got a job to take care of with a fox."

" You're still on that?"

" Sal, I know I can beat him. My plan was working. It just needs some adjustment."

"You guys sure play harsh, are you still friends?"

" 'course, he's my brother, we're tight!"

Sally reached over and stroked the blue hedgehog's face with the caress of her right hand. She immersed her fingers into his cheek fur. It made him smile. She did not smile back. Her face was plain, without joy or anger. "How does it hurt?"

" Oh, my back, not too bad considerin'."

" Before I go, do you want me to change the dressing?"

" Sal, I think I can handle that."

Sonic watched Sally move off the bed. He pulled the pillow she was resting on under his head. He observed her pulling on her boots and putting on her jacket. He noticed how her body moved. Every movement was precise and had a distinct reason. Her actions were completed with an air of lightness and care. She had a very firm physique. * She carried me, I never knew she was so strong… I must be underestimating her.*

"Just play fair and don't get too hurt." Then she walked back over to the bed and kissed Sonic good bye. 

" I'll see you in the Mess Hall later, right?"

" Before you know it." Sonic promised.

***

Overcast clouds covered the Great Forest. Joe stood in the middle of the meadow. He looked at his watch. * It's 2:59pm. He got me last time, for a second I thought he rearrange my organs. My stomach still hurts... Am I really going to do this?* The fox stared at the small metal ball in his palm. * Maybe I should just tell him, come clean about my research. It may spook him some, but no harm would be done. If I tell him he may want to know my findings. Perhaps he may even agree to an experiment. Ha sure… 'hey Sonic, let me string 1,000 volts to you and see if you live.' Wait, I don't know if this would effect him at all. The evidence I have found is solid. If he feels anything it would be no more that a static shock. This is so strange, why doesn't his powers show? I still want to know. Science is about discovering the unknown, anyway. I'm helping him. YES… I'm assisting him in his maturity. All he cares about is pleasing himself. He acts childish at times, this may help him grow up, after all.*

The incredible sound of a sonic boom exploded in the fox's ears. A blue blur surrounded him and stopped two inches in front of him. 

" Ready?" the former blur said with a hard stare into the fox's eyes.

" Anytime."

A mean look took hold of the hedgehog's face. He reached out and tickled the fox under his arms. Joe was absolutely shocked. He was ready for a punch to his head, a kick to the groan, even spit in eyes was acceptable. Joe fell instantly to the ground. His mind went blank when Sonic held him by the ankles and started a spin. Joe felt the blood rush to his head by the "G" forces. The spin almost turned into a tornado when Sonic let go sending the orange blur crashing into a tree. The fox groped the tree holding on to it. He was trying to find out where the ground was.

" Someone's been inside to long, cobwebs on the brain? I thought that karate horse shit kept you on your toes!", then Sonic started a charge at him.

Sonic closed lined the confused fox. Joe's head flung back hitting the tree and he bucked to his knees. Sonic backed off. Soon he started another charge yelling "SAY UNCLE!" The fox took the punishment again. * I just have to touch him once.* Joe thought. Then Joe stood up, leaning his back against the tree. Breathing heavy, he took his forearm and wiped his noise. His arm returned to his side with a red streak. Blood from his nose ran down his lip filtering into his mouth. 

Sonic came at him again and the fox stepped to the side. Sonic hit the tree with a thud. Joseph opened his hand with the metal sphere and held Sonic's shoulder. The fox felt the object open with a click. The quills on Sonic's back lifted. The hedgehog's blood curtailing scream cut through the air. He fell backwards into the arms of the orange fox. A smell rose. Sonic's body convulsed and was thrown into violent seizures. The fox became freighted and dropped the sphere. Foam began to crust the lips of his fallen brother. A blinding flash of a metallic silver-sky blue zapped in the hedgehog's eyes. Sonic fur instantly changed to a brilliant yellow. Then again the silver like color flashed, but this time it changed his total body into the mysterious, but beautiful color. The fox sat down holding Sonic. The hedgehog's eyes rolled back. Blood ran from his ears. Joseph started to scream and shake him. He desperately screamed the hedgehog's name. Sonic's mouth jerked open and the fox looked in. There was electricity bouncing around in side his throat. Suddenly the light show stopped. Joe was still looking inside Sonic's mouth when he saw something strange. He saw black bubbles in his throat. Then maroon-back muck boiled out of his mouth. It poured out onto the fox's chest. The fox quick turned Sonic over, hoping that this would prevent him from choking on his own blood. The strange color was gone in an instant. Sonic returned to his natural color of blue. The hedgehog's body had lost control and waste oozed down Joe's leg. Sonic was still in a seizure when Joseph picked him up and did an instant transport with Bhab's help. 

The fox placed the hedgehog in the Regeneration Chamber in the Dome. Joe shut the glass and hurried to the counsel. He ordered Bhab to start to stabilized the hedgehog. According to the readings, Sonic was fried. He had a head full of scramble brain waves. His heart beat fluctuated. He diaphragm was paralyzed therefore he was unable to breath. Then Sonic went into cardiac arrest and flat lined. Joe slammed his fists on the counsel. "Bhab! What are you doing!! Save Him!"

" Joe, I am already working…"

The tube Sonic was placed in filled with an auburn fluid. The hedgehog floated in the water. Bubbles rose from the bottom of the chamber. The readings started to stream on to the monitor in front of the fox. Brain waves stabling…. Heart beat normalizing… Lung capacity increasing… Spinal cord, medulla, Endocrine systems being repaired... 

The fox slumped down into a chair behind the rehabilitation panel. Tears fell in his lap. Gasping, Joe attempted to catch his breath. He placed his elbows on his thighs and put his face in his hands. Above him Sonic floated silently and still, healing in the chamber. 

The only thing Joe could do was scream. It shook the small room. A step disk came down from the floor above. Sandra walked off it and saw her mate sitting bent over, griping his head and screaming strange words in his native tongue. She looked behind him and saw the hedgehog in stasis. As she came closer the smell of deification became pungent. At a closer look, she saw Joe was rocking back and forth. Mucus and blood was dripping out of his nose. His fingers were digging into the skin on his face creating streams of blood down his cheeks. She came slowly over to him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Joseph said something, but she could not understand him. He shook his shoulder and her hand fell off. She placed her hand on him once more.

"Get away"

"Joe, please tell me what's going on."

" Get away."

"Come with me and get cleaned up. We can talk."

"GET AWAY!!!!"

"But Joe!"

Joseph grabbed her arm harshly and pushed her away. She took a long hard gaze at him. Then she turned away from him,  feeling a bruise rising on her arm. 

Joseph lifted his head. He looked up at Sonic. * My brother. How could I do this to my brother? I just had to know. I had to know. Sonic, sorry, I…I… fucked up* Joe put one hand on the glass chamber. He made a silent promise to himself that no matter what happen, he would help Sonic, anyway he could even if it meant never seeing his brother again.

***

The clouds had passed and the stars sparkled in the night's sky. A light breeze was in the air. It was calm. Well feed Freedom Fighters and Knothole villagers filed out of the Mess hall. Sally stood outside the building wondering where Sonic was. * This is the second time he has been missing in a week. Who does he think he is?* Then Nicole beeped. Sally unclipped the computer from her boot. She opened the screen. It was an audio message from the Dome. It was Sandra's voice. The usually strong voice of the vixen was at a quiver. She said Sonic was safe at the Dome and was going to spend the night with them. She told Sally not to worry and Sonic would be home in the morning. 

* Something does not seem right, I better go now and investigate.* Sally thought

Quietly, Sally went to Bunny's hut and told her that she was going to the Dome. Sally played the audio again for the rabbit. The message was eerie. Bunny insisted that she accompany her. But Sally firmly told her no. She needed Bunny to be in charge while she was gone. 

***

Joe cradled Sonic in his arms. Snugly, he wrapped the blue hedgehog up in a plush cream colored blanket. The door in front of the fox opened automatically revealing an extra bedroom in the brown crystal dome. Sonic's eyelids fluttered showing he was in REM, dreaming away. The chamber had worked. The hedgehog was fine; the machine even regenerated the flesh and quills missing from his back. * Like this, he looks his age, a kid.* Joe pondered. The orange fox cautiously placed Sonic on the bed. Joe tucked Sonic in. The hedgehog moaned slightly, saying " Sal, don't take all the covers from me." The statement made the fox feel better. Joe stood up, glancing back at his brother, and without making another sound left the room. 

" I called Sally, I told her he was here and everything is ok." said the vixen as she crossed her arms. She was just outside the bedroom door. 

" Thank you, Sandra." The orange fox stated in a calm voice. For a moment he stared at her. " Sandra, forgive me," Joe looked hauntingly into her eyes. "I never meant to hurt you…I… I just needed time."

Sandra gazed at the floor." You said the same thing about Sonic; you said that you would never really hurt him." 

"Sandra I…"

"How am I supposed to believe you? You did that to Sonic, your 'brother.' What would you do to me?"

He reached out for her hand.

" Save it Joe," Sandra pushed his hand away," I think you need more time to think over what you did." Sandra marched off leaving him alone. And that is when the doorbell rang.

***

Yawn

*That was a good nap. This blanket is very comfortable.* Sonic sat up in the bed. He pulled the cover down from his eyes only to see and foreign room. * Where am I? Wait, I remember being in the meadow. Joe was there. Yeah, I was totally kickin' his ass. But then what?* Sonic started to hear voices in a distance, low but familiar.

" Where is he?" said a female voice.

" Sally clam down, his fine." answered a male voice.

"I want to see him now, Joe!" Sally demanded.

" He's right here." Joe stated humbly.

The door opened and Sally, Joe, and Sandra walked in. Sonic gave them a blank stare. Sally rushed over and touched his face. "I thought I told you not to get hurt!" 

"I know, Sal."

" Sonic you had me worried again!"

Sandra quickly elbowed Joe in the ribs. She gave him a very unpleasantly cold look. 

"Sally, I don't be so hard on him, I have a confession." The fox walked nearer to the couple. 

Joe inhaled deeply. He put his hands together. He was rubbing them hard, almost enough to peel the skin off. He looked down at the young male Mobian. 

" I almost killed you."

Sally's eyes popped at the fox's words. Sonic plainly said, " Whenever we play Joe, there are always risks. That's what makes it fun." 

" No Sonic, I…I… made a device that was 85% stronger than the Chaos Emeralds... And I used it on you."

Disbelief showed on the couple's face. 

Sally gasped, "Why?"

By now, Sally was sitting on the bed holding Sonic. All their attention was directed toward the fox who began to cry. 

" I …wanted to test a theory. I had analyzed Sonic's DNA. It was amazing.--A quadruple helix!"

Sandra, Sally and Sonic said in unison, " A what?"

" He has double the amount of DNA a normal person would have." Joe swallowed. " About 65% is resting and has not shown itself on Sonic. This special DNA helps Sonic with his transformation with the power rings and Chaos Emeralds. But not even the Chaos Emeralds compare to his potential. With the information I have, I could say that he is the ultimate living being, with unimaginable and limitless energy!" The fox took a short pause. "I wanted to know if it was true." The fox's voice began to crack " So… I tes…ted you… the data from my research said that you body could handle it with …no …problem."

Sally digested the information slowly," So, without any experiments in you lab, not asking Sonic for permission in the first place, you plotted against him. And then you 'tested' him. Discarding his life!"

" I had to know" 

" You HAD to KNOW!" Sally shrieked.

" Sonic, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt…" Joe stopped, he realized those were the wrong words. 

Softly, Sonic responded " Joe, you _tried_ to _kill me?" Tears entered hedgehog's eyes. _

" I'm sorry… It was wrong…I'd do anything Sonic, to help you. I'm sorry."

Sonic hastily took the cover off and got up. A sick and ghostly look came across him. He held on to Sally's right shoulder for support. Then she joined him putting her right shoulder under his armpit. He put his arm around her. Sonic bit his bottom lip. He did not look at Joe." Let's go Sal." 

Sonic gasped for air. Sally could feel the tension in Sonic's body grow at a fast rate. 

Before going through the bedroom door, Sonic turned back toward the fox.

"I kinda learned this from Sally. Sometimes, people really get caught up in stuff and they don't look around. They get selfish, and foolish. And end up hurting the ones they care about or love. I won't hold this against you. Sally forgave me, An' now I forgive you."

"Thank you, Sonic" Joe gulped.

" But if you still want to be my brother, we're gonna have to work at it."

Then Sonic slightly squeezed Sally's shoulders and they left.

Dazed, the fox sat down on the bed. He touched the plush cream blanket in his hand. Then he held it close to his heart. Tears did come to the fox in sadness and in hope.

The end,

For now…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
